Unavailing
by Ayzahra
Summary: "Untuk ke-sekian kalinya, kamu pergi, meninggalkanku bersama sepi, rindu, dan mimpi yang tidak akan melebur seiring waktu. Itu karena aku percaya sama kamu."


"Untuk ke-sekian kalinya, kamu pergi, meninggalkanku bersama sepi, rindu, dan mimpi yang tidak akan melebur seiring waktu. Itu karena aku percaya sama kamu."

 **Unavailing**

 **by Ayzahra**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Warning(s):

AU, All!human, **death chara,** dll

(Boya) Didedikasikan untuk **Vanilla Blue**

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Fang berdiri terpaku. Mendadak ia teringat kenangan setahun yang lalu. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia berjumpa pada sosok Ying, gadis itu masih memancarkan kehangatan dari matanya. Akan tetapi, sekarang keadaan sudah berbalik. Binar matanya seolah redup. Cerianya telah lenyap. Sekiranya begitulah kata Nenek Ying saat mengobrol sejenak tadi.

Ketika mata saling pandang, bekas linangan air mata tampak di pipi Ying. Memang benar. Kedua bola matanya tidak lagi sebinar bintang di langit malam ini. Fang menjerit merutuki dirinya sendiri. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Ying dalam kerinduan. Detik selanjutnya cermin yang terpasang di dinding kamar memantulkan sepasang sejoli yang saling berpelukan melepas kerinduan yang tertahan.

"Lama sekali." semakin remuk hatinya kala mendengar suara Ying yang begitu parau dan lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku-"

Dengan cepat gadis berkacamata bulat tersebut memotong perkataannya, "Dan kau tega meninggalkan kekasihmu."

Fang langsung bungkam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jangan meneruskan profesimu sebagai pilot lagi. Aku takut ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpamu." Ying memeluknya semakin erat seiring permohonannya diucapkannya. Walau telah ditahan, cairan liquid tetap lolos dari pelupuk permata safir milik gadis yang Fang cintai.

"Aku ingin berjasa kepada banyak orang sesuai keinginanku, Ying. Jika nantinya aku bisa memiliki pesawat pribadi, kita bisa berkeliling dunia tanpa menyewa pilot lain. Hanya kita berdua." mendadak Fang merenggut bibir yang masih tetap merah muda menggoda, menolak untuk bernegoisasi dahulu.

.

.

.

Ying harus rela melepaskan cintanya melangkah pergi untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Berteman sebuah alat tulis dan kertas ia akan selalu mengisi hari seraya menanti setahun yang akan datang. Menulis cerita fiksi. Dengan berbekal pengalaman pribadi dan khayalan tak segan ia akan menuangkannya dalam bentuk serangkaian kalimat.

Ia akan menuliskan sebuah cerita tentang percintaannya yang berakhir bahagia. Akhir dengan ciuman layaknya cerita dongeng dan pernikahan yang selalu diimpikan.

Sayangnya, berita harian di televisi mengguncang hatinya hari ini. Syok tentunya. Pastinya ini bukan pesawat yang dijalankan Fang. Sudah berulang kali ia meyakinkan keyakinannya. Ying duduk di atas sofa dan menonton beritanya hingga selesai.

 _'Telah terjadi kecelakan pesawat ... diduga terjadi kerusakan pada mesin pesawat yang menewaskan banyak orang termasuk pilot dan ...'_

Setelah berita satu itu selesai, Ying memencet salah satu tombol pada _remote_ untuk mengganti _channel._ Tanpa menelusuri kebenaran berita lebih lanjut Ying lebih percaya terhadap keyakinannya.

Nyatanya selepas setahun berlalu Fang tak pernah datang. Ying meratapi cerita karangannya yang telah diketik rapi di _laptop-_ nya. Mungkinkah kisahnya tidak akan persis atau setidaknya berakhir bahagia seperti cerita romantis yang dikarangnya? Ying tidak mau menyempatkan diri untuk memikirkannya.

Ying selalu mengurung diri dan menuliskan kembali cerita-cerita baru di ruang kamarnya. Ia terus melewatkan banyak berita yang selalu asyik dibicarakan oleh masyarakat umum. Salah satunya tentang Fang. Yang mungkin akan menarik seluruh atensinya.

 _'Telah ditemukan besi-besi putih di tepi Pantai Pulau Rintis yang diduga puing-puing bekas kecelakan pesawat tiga tahun yang lalu ... kecelakan yang menewaskan banyak orang termasuk pilot pesawat yang diketahui bernama Fang dan ... '_

Tentu Ying akan semakin mengalami kehilangan jika menonton berita televisi bersama neneknya hari itu. Mungkin saja suara sang reporter akan terus terngiang oleh Ying yang berbeda dengan sang nenek yang sudah pikun. Mungkin juga ia akan semakin mengalami depresi.

Musim hujan dan kemarau terus datang silih berganti. Ying masih setia menunggu kekasihnya. Tak peduli tubuhnya yang kian kurus dan lemah dan sayunya tatapan kedua permata safirnya. Meskipun kondisi fisik begitu menyedihkan, cintanya pada sang kekasih tidak pernah pudar.

 _' ... BoBoiBoy bersyukur telah mempersunting Yaya sebagai istri. Cinta yang sudah sejak lama dipendamnya telah terbalaskan. Si gadis beku itu akhirnya kalah dan jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Di bawah siraman cahaya rembulan, wajah Yaya terlihat sangat cantik di mata BoBoiBoy. Bola mata bagai sepasang kelereng berwarna hazel tampak bersinar. BoBoiBoy mengukir senyum._

 _"Emang nggak ada tempat yang lebih romantis selain di balkon kamar, ya?" Yaya memukul punggung BoBoiBoy yang berada di sampingnya._

 _"Biar beda dari yang lain," balas BoBoiBoy dengan ringisan tertahan. "Eh, pukulanmu tadi itu sakit lho," lanjutnya._

 _"Biarin." dan Yaya menyesal telah mengatakan itu. Pasalnya BoBoiBoy mendekatkan wajahnya padanya hingga kakinya tidak bisa melangkah mundur lagi karena telah sampai pada batas balkon. "Hei, mau apa kamu?!" teriaknya saat kedua tangan kokoh BoBoiBoy menahannya._

 _"Diam!" Yaya diam sesuai titah itu. Detik selanjutnya BoBoiBoy melakukan sesuatu sebagai balasan perbuatan Yaya._

 _Setelah usai, terdengar teriakan menggelegar dari salah satu kamar dalam rumah mewah milik keluarga Yah tersebut, "HIYAAA! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MENCIUMKU, BOBOIBOY!" sang pelaku, BoBoiBoy, sudah kabur terlebih dahulu entah kemana. Meninggalkan Yaya yang kini wajahnya sudah merah padam.'_

Ying selalu membayangkan adegan terakhir salah satu cerita karangannya yang merupakan cerita favoritnya itu. Bukan BoBoiBoy dan Yaya yang menjadi tokoh dalam pikirannya melainkan dirinya dan Fang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar sambil senyam-senyum. Ia terperangkap dalam dunianya sendiri lagi.

 _Aku akan menunggumu, Fang. Aku menanti hari pernikahan kita berdua._

—Ying akan tetap menunggu Fang selama ia belum mengetahui peristiwa yang menimpa kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

 **A/N:**

Peran BoYa-nya cuma sedikit tapi setidaknya manis, ya, 'kan?

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Silakan komentarnya.

Ayeee~ Sampai jumpa lagi dengan Ayzahra.


End file.
